


Saudade

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: Death privately feels the loss of his one time human companion.





	Saudade

Death embraced War. Well, the gripping of forearms was what passed as an embrace between the brothers. With a rare smile, he looked around for a dorky grin and a thumbs up.

He didn't see it. She wasn't there.

He cracked a viciously sardonic quip at Strife. He listened intently for a snicker and a possible addition to his sharp tongued scolding.

He didn't hear it. She wasn't there.

When Death sat alone at the edge of their camp and forlornly stared into the distance, he waited for the warm touch of comparatively small hands. He waited for them to pass peace and renewal into him like spring conquering winter.

He didn't feel it. She wasn't there.

Into the darkness, he sent her a Nephilim salute. As his clasped hand pulled away from his chest, he felt a profound sense of longing, akin homesickness.

"Death." It was a soft whisper as hands wrapped around his stomach from behind in an embrace.

And just like that she was there. She was the touch of fresh blossoms and the taste of melted snow. She was the smell of change.

"Asha." The Nephilim restrained himself from looking at her in a failed attempt to feign apathy and annoyance, but he could not keep the smile from under his mask, "Touching the Reaper without permission again. If you want to keep those hands, I suggest you let go."

"Get to slicing, old man." Her arms tightened around his bony frame as she called his bluff.

"Damn you."

"I missed you too." She chuckled into his back and touched her lips to his protruding spine, "Unfortunately, I'm here on business."

Goosebumps rose on Death's pallid skin, either from the kiss or anticipation from the teasing seductiveness of her tone. "What kind of business, exactly?"


End file.
